1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fabric repairing tool of the kind disclosed in the copending patent application of Laude et al for Fabric Shearing and Heating Tool, Ser. No. 372,496, filed Apr. 28, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,094 issued Jan. 3, 1984. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved cutter assembly for use in such a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tool of the said patent application (Ser. No. 372,496) is provided with a cutter assembly which is used to cut a hole in fabric at a damaged site of sufficient size to include all of a damaged area, and to cut out a patch for the hole from an unnoticeable part of the damaged fabric. Such cutter assembly includes a metal sleeve which serves as a die, and a cylindrical solid metal cutter which can be moved axially in the sleeve to cut through fabric held by a clamp in a slot in the sleeve. Extensive machining operations on both the sleeve and cutter is required and the production of such cutter assembly is therefor both time consuming and costly.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a fabric repairing tool with an improved cutter assembly which can be manufactured with little machining and inexpensive components.
It is another object of the invention to enable the use of a cylindrically formed sheet metal cutter in a fabric repairing tool of the described type.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.